


Тримай

by Berengella



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, F/M, PumpkinPie, Songfic, no magic
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 11:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17786741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berengella/pseuds/Berengella
Summary: Тримати чи відпустити?





	Тримай

**Author's Note:**

> На пісню Христини Соловій "Тримай"

Як тобі сказати без тебе не можу спати.  
І місяць по кімнаті розкинув сатин.

Навіть уві сні Герміона насторожі. Вона має триматися, відчувати, торкатися шкіра до шкіри. Бо якщо відпустити, то можна загубитися між ламкого місячного світла.  
Це сталося непомітно: спочатку спати разом було затишно, далі - звично, потому бентежно лишатися одній. А зараз - неможливо, ніяк, зовсім не можна. В ті ночі, коли Гаррі не було поруч, Герміона лишалася блукати між місячними пасмами, які огортали, заплутували, переверталися на химерне. Лискуче марево розсипалося фантастичними фігурами, що м’яко підставлялися під дотик, танули, розтікалися, знову відтворювалися у безкінечному танку.

Очі тобі зав'яжу і серце своє покажу.  
Тобі про все розкажу з настільних картин.

Герміона розказувала про свої видіння, навіть пробувала намалювати чудернацький звіринець. Гаррі незмінно хвалив її мистецький хист, пропонував вправлятися ще. І так само незмінно дивувався, що настільки раціональна людина як Герміона може видумувати подібні, чудернацькі навіть в чаклунському світі, речі.  
Вона знаходила багато слів, розумних, значущих, вистражданих і невимушених, та тільки не тих, найпотрібніших, які пояснили би, наскільки для неї важливе співбуття із Гаррі.  
І ще вона малювала. Допоки терпли пальці.

Тримай мене міцно, одною рукою.  
Так сильно і ніжно вбивай мене.  
Віддай мені муку, своїми руками.  
Моїми губами лікуй, лікуй, себе.

Все, що Гаррі міг робити - це тримати Герміону за руку і пестити їй пальці. А ще - глядіти сина, заспокоювати її батьків, своїх батьків... І картатися, картатися, безкінечно картатися.  
Лікарі казали, її мозок живий. Більше того, аж надто живий. Лікарі казали, вона опритомніє. Коли?  
Колись, але вона вас чує, тож продовжуйте кликати, казали лікарі.  
\- Герміоно, що мені зробити, аби ти почула?

Посеред моєї хати, на мене будеш кричати.  
Бо як же тобі порвати і в серці сліди

Їй лячно. Гаррі кричить, вимагає, наполягає. Герміона не хоче відповідати, не хоче навіть чути ці крики. Вона хоче стати малеькою, непомітною, закрити вуха і очі, знову поринути в світ, в якому все добре.  
Вона хоче, щоб Гаррі її пригорнув, сам захистив від свого ж гніву, сказав, що у їх серцях не лишилося ані сліду злості і розпуки.  
Та всі сподівання марні. Гаррі просто кличе, голосно кличе її на ім’я, і Герміона йде до нього. Кожен крок, що його вона робіть вперед, стає кроком назад, поки вона впирається у стіну і не може більше рухатись. 

Чи чуєш як страшно мені у полоні.  
Як в твоїх долонях, нема так ніде.

Гаррі міцний та надійний, це відчувається у кожнім його дотику. Він лагідно стискає її долоню, дружньо поплескує по плечу, ненав’язливо тягне за лікоть, міцно підтримує спину, впевнено підхоплює на руки, захоплено перебирає волосся, задумливо проводить пальцем від вилиці до кутика вуст. Його багато, так багато. Цих доторків багато. Вони огортають, пестять, нікуди не відпускають. І щоразу стають міцнішими, дратівливішими, невідворотнішими. Не лишилося нічого. Жодної частинки Герміони, яка б почувалася вільною.

І крила так важко розправити пташці.  
Коли бідолашку погубить любов.

Гаррі підштовхує Герміону в спину. Каже, що вірить, вона зможе.  
Крок, іще крок.  
Під ногами шелестять малюнки, безлич малюнків неіснуючих істот. Вони виростають, срібляться навколо Герміони, поступово стають купою сірого туману. Обплутана, вона зупиняється. Тоді Гаррі виходить вперед, проштовхується крізь в’язку перешкоду, тягне Герміону за собою. Іти важко, майже неможливо. Вона готова здатися, коли Гаррі зненацька відкриває двері і виводить її на сонце. Яскраве і сліпуче, воно змушує Герміону мружитись, стискати повіки так, що бринять вії.

Тримай мене міцно, одною рукою.  
Так сильно і ніжно вбивай мене.  
Віддай мені муку, своїми руками.  
Моїми губами лікуй, лікуй, себе.

Коли вії Герміони здригаються, Гаррі думає, йому здалося, і продовжує погладжувати її пальці. Герміона несподівано відкриває очі, дивиться, але навряд чи розуміє, де вона, або впізнає Гаррі. Він не зважає, цілує її палко і пристрасно, не відриваючись, поки медики не виштовхують його з палати. Вперше за безліч днів він відчуває себе майже зціленим. І безкінечно терплячим.

**Author's Note:**

> Все ще сподіваюся зустріти бету.


End file.
